SaiYuki Ball
by annahcathleen
Summary: When the Saiyuki gang attends a ball. Original characters from Adventures in Saiyuki 1 included


Gojyo: Aw man, if we're not going to another town soon I can't get laid!

Sanzo: Curb your hormones and shut up, I'm trying to finish my Sodoku puzzle.

Hakkai: Now Sanzo, Gojyo can't control his hormones. It's a phase. Don't you remember going through it?

Sanzo: _Gives Hakkai and evil glare _No.

Goku: I'm hungry…

Gojyo: Shut up you stupid monkey! I'm hungry too, but do you hear me complaining? Nooo!

Goku: Well, at least I'm not an overly-horny cockroach!

(Fist fight ensues between Goku and Gojyo)

Sanzo: I said, SHUT UP! _Shoots at them both but purposely misses_

Gojyo: Sanzo your shot is getting pretty bad.

Sanzo: Do you want a fight!

Gojyo: Maybe I do!

Hakkai: Do I need to pull over, children?

Goku: If it means food!

Egnoch: _Jumps in front of the jeep and clears his throat _By the Decree of Anne-Marie, Queen of Dragons, you four… looks at the jeep… five are invited to a winter solstice ball.

(Everyone freezes and sweat drops)

All: WHAT!

_Anne-Marie, Anna and Jessica come out of the sky and land by the jeep_

Jess: Hey guys, long time no see.

Anna:_ In her formal queen mode _Thou hast been invited. How do you respond?

Gojyo: Will there be girls?

Goku: Will there be food?

Sanzo: humph

Hakkai: Of course we'll come.

Hakaruu: Haiiii… (Dragon yes) random voices in the distance: I told you there were babies in the engine!

All: _sweat drop_

Jess: Oookay then… anyhow, the ball is tomorrow night. See you at the Hall of Roses at 6.

_AM, Anna, Jess and Egnoch disappear_

Goku: What Hall of Roses?

5:59 the next night:

Hakaruu is parked in the desert and Hakkai is kneeling by a lizard

Hakkai: Excuse me sir (to the lizard), would you know where the Hall of Roses is?

Sanzo: Why are you talking to a lizard?

Gojyo: I think he's been in the sun a little too long…

6:00

-Poof The whole Saiyuki gang is poofed from the desert to the Hall of Roses, which has a floor like the one in the Dragon Hold of Trogenheim.-

Everyone: _sweat drop_

Voice from the background (which is really Jess talking): My, don't the boys look pretty tonight.

-AM walks out first in an earth-brown gown of velvet with a ruby necklace and matching earrings, her hair a tumble of curls. She is escorted by Egnoch in a matching suit and tie. Anna followed the couple, a shadow of black silk and onyx jewelry. Jess brought up the rear with a green tafeta gown which exactly matched her eyes. The gown was embroidered with leaves on the top. The emeralds at her throat and earlobes glittered in the soft light as she walked to join the others in the center of the giant rose floor. The Saiyuki gang are all in the traditional black-and-white suits, but looking hot.-

Gojyo: _whispering to Hakkai_ They clean up nice.

(A black dagger embeds itself into the wall beside Gojyo's left ear)

Jess: _her arm still raised from throwing the knife _I heard that.

AM: Shall we dance?

Hall of the Mountain King begins to play

Magical lights shine softly accentuating the precious gems on the walls and lend a magical feeling to the air. The music seemed to come from the gems on the walls.

Anna finds an over-stuffed arm chair and starts reading her book

AM begins dancing with Egnoch. Hakkai and Sanzo are at a table, talking quietly. Goku is attacking the food buffet with his usual fervor for food.

Jess to Anna: I wish I knew how to dance.

Gojyo: I'll show you _leads Jess onto the floor and dances with her very gracefully. His broad shoulders catch the light and his face is illuminated by the unearthly glow of the gems. _(Can't you just see him glow in this scene? sigh .)

Hakkai: walks over to Anna You know, a pretty girl like you should be dancing.

Anna: _Turns the page in her book_

Hakkai: Will you dance with me?

Anna: _Glances up_

Hakkai: _smiling_ I'll take that as a yes.

Before Anna knows what's happening she is on the dance floor and dancing with Hakkai

The ball continues in this way until five A.M. at which time AM silences everyone to make an announcement

AM: Thank you all for attending my Winter Solstice Ball. We have enjoyed the company, but now it is time for us to part. We hope you have enjoyed your time in our Dragon Kingdom.

The music slowly fades away, as does everyone except the Sanzo party and AM's party. AM walks over to join the rest of the group talking by the dance floor

AM: I hope everyone had fun!

Jess: I did! _glances at Gojyo and hides a blush_

Gojyo: I did _glances quickly at Jess and then away._

Anna: Well, it wasn't a total waste. I got my reading done, anyway.

Everyone: _stares at Anna_

Hakkai: Well then. I certainly had fun. How about you, Hakaruu?

Hakaruu: Haiiii! (Dragon yes)

Goku: The food was awesome!

Sanzo: It was a total waste of time. And you made me dress up for nothing.

Hakkai: Now Sanzo, I'm sure AM put a lot of work into this ball. That isn't very nice.

Sanzo: It's the truth. Come on, we should go.

He turns and walks out

Goku: Don't mind him, I think dancing makes him nervous. _Follows Sanzo_

Gojyo: Well. _Turns to Jess _Look me up sometimeBut not without makeup.

Jess: _turns red_ Why… you…! _punches him _See what you get for insulting a woman!

AM: I think it's time you all went home. _Poofs the Sanzo party back to their location before the ball._

Anna: We should get going too.

_They poof out_

THE END

Notes: Okay, okay, i know it's not really an ending. I couldn't really think of anything else, though, so spare me. If you have any suggestions on fixing the story they are welcome. There will not be a sequal to this story unless a lot of people DEMAND it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
